Thinking of You
by MarauderQueen
Summary: AU At the end of POA, Harry believed he saw his father save him and Sirius from the dementors . . . What if it was James and how would things have turned out that night?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - i own nothing to do with Harry Potter

A/N - ok this is some crazy idea that popped into my head, am not entirely happy with it and after much arguing with my beta, i have decided to post and see how it goes.

thanx to Mitchicul for help and putting up with me. Ok now this story is based after Chapter 20 in the Prisoner of Azkaban, from Chapter 21 onwards it is an AU, so no flames please you have been warned

Summary - At the end of POA, Harry believed he saw his father svae him and Sirius from the dementors. . . .What if it was James and how would things have turned out that night?

Chapter 1 – It Begins

He felt a rush of stale air fill his lungs, his eyes flew open and he faced darkness, he blinked trying to make the darkness go away but it remained.

He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and took in another, he coughed as he felt the stale air rush into his lungs again. What was happening? Where was he? Lily? Harry?

He tried to roll to his side but his shoulder hit something solid, he lay back in confusion and tried to roll the other way only to have his other shoulder meet the same fate as the other.

Where was he? The question ran through his mind again as he tried to figure out what had happened to him. He remembered telling Lily to run, to take Harry while he tried to hold him off, to hold who off?

He tried to sit up but his head came in contact with the same solid object as his shoulders, he cried out in pain as his forehead began to throb in pain. Was that him? He voice sounded distant and raspy like he hadn't spoken in years.

He couldn't remember where he was or how he got there all he knew was that he had to get out. The air surrounding him was stagnant and his lungs were crying out for fresher air. He tried once again to move but every time he tried he came in contact with something solid.

…. Then it hit him the horrible memory that had tormented him in the place he was, continued to remind him about his failure as a husband and a father. His duty to protect his family, to look after them not matter what, to rise about all and not to fail them. Like he did.

Cold tears streaked down his cheeks and he pounded his hands against the solid object ahead of him, his memory coming back to him every second he lay there.

_Flashback _

_James crawled behind Harry, who had just disappeared behind the couch,_

'_Am coming to get you' he called out to Harry as he crawled behind the couch to see Harry desperately crawling to the other end, he smiled at the sight off his small son at such a young age he was highly intelligent._

_Harry looked back at James and let out a baby squeal and tried to crawl faster, James roared playful and crawled after him. He caught Harry around the stomach and began to tickle him, Harry began to laugh and kick his legs out catching James on the chin._

'_OW' he cried, stopping his attack on Harry to hold his chin_

'_That's what you get for tickling him' said a voice from the doorway, 'You know he hates it'_

_James shrugged and stood up picking Harry up with him, he walked over to where Lily stood at the door and kissed her lightly._

'_He loves it really' he said handing Harry to her so she could get him ready for bed_

'_Sure he does James' she laughed at the look on his face as Harry reached out to grab his glasses _

'_I don't think so tyke' he stepped back at the same the sound of glass smashing was heard. Lily instantly held Harry closer to her while James pulled out his wand._

'_Lily, take Harry and go! It's Him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off'_

'_James-' Lily began to say_

'_Lily please, you have to go' she looked up into his hazel eyes, and nodded he kissed her quickly then kissed Harry, 'I love you' he whispered to the both off them_

'_I love you too' she whispered back, James wiped the tears on her cheeks away before he smiled and gave her a gentle push out of the room, he watched as she disappeared_

_end of flashback_

He continue to pound against the solid object as he pushed the memory away he didn't want to think about it now, he had to get out of this thing that he was in. He aimed his fist at the object and felt it crack, a small hole had appeared and something fell through into his face.

He wiped it off and made the hole bigger so he could get out, when it was he pushed his way up and out. He wasn't sure what surrounded him now it was suffocating him but he pushed up he lungs cry for air.

After what felt like an age he broke through the substance and took in a gulp of fresh air before he blacked out.

So what does everyone think?

please review this is my first turn at writinga story like this and if i get enough reviews i'll continue.

review . .


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer – I own nothing to do with Harry Potter.

A/N – thank you all for your wonderful feedback, and thanx for the help from my beta and best friend Mitchicul

Amrawo – Thank you and here's the update

Barbossa'sApples – Thank you as well, am glad you like it

Kim Kotchanski – Thanx for your review

Mitchicul – Yes, you are a tad demanding but hey everyone is when they want to be

Queenofdakittys – Erm…. I don't want to give much away but James has got something like amnesia he remembers things in bits

Suicidal Bunnies – thank you and yes he was in his coffin, no lily wasn't there.

Also Thanks to everyone that reads the story.

Chapter Two

Droplets of rain woke him up from his slumber on the grass, lying on his side facing what looked like a gravestone. His vision was bleary as he tried to fit the jumble of letters in front of him into a sentence.

Frowning slightly he rolled onto his back and looked up at the stars, the rain was beginning to fall more heavily but still he stayed where he was looking up at the sky.

_Lily . . . _Where was she? Did she survive the attack? Was there an attack? He couldn't remember what had happened, after the sound of glass breaking and telling Lily to run everything was a blur.

Did anyone he knew still alive? Was he alive? Or was this just another way for he mind to remind him of his failure? Tears leaked out of his eyes and joined the rain splattered on his face, as he was forced once again to relive that fateful night.

Try as he might the memory refused to leave, leaving him with sorrow and grief for his lost family.

He shivered as the rain continued to get heavier, pushing himself off the ground with cut hands looking around he noticed something in the distance that looked like a house.

He walked unsteadily at first, his legs refused to cooperate but forcing himself towards the house they began to move more easily. As he neared towards the house he could see a light shining through a window, and a shadow move across the window.

Reaching the door he raised a hand to knock, as he did he noticed that his hands where covered in blood. His blood.

He stared at his hand, looking at the dried blood that had set its self on the knuckle and down the back of his hand. Finally he knocked on the door and hid his hands out of sight.

There was a lot of shuffling within the house before the door finally opened to reveal an old lady wrapped up in a dressing gown, a hair net and a pair of fluffy slippers. In her hand she held an umbrella ready to attack who was at the door.

'_Must be a muggle' he_ thought. Where the thought had came from he didn't know but he stood looking bewildered at the lady.

She looked at him unsurely at first but as the seconds ticked by she slowly lowered the umbrella to her side,

"Can I help you young man?" she asked in an accent

"Errrr…" he voice sounded hoarse like it did when he was in that place, "I…I…"

He couldn't speak, what was he meant to say. He had knocked at the door off an old lady at merlin knows what hour and now couldn't seem to think off anything to say.

The old lady's uncertainty turned into curiosity as he stood there spluttering, she stood her umbrella against the wall and opened the door fully,

"You better come in, the rain is only getting heavier and you look like you are a bit lost" she said in a gently voice hoping that he wouldn't suddenly attack her and rob her house, but when he still stood at the door looking at her. She decided that he didn't look like the type to do such a thing.

"Come on in" she reached a hand out and placed it on his shoulder, he flinched away from her and took a step forward over the threshold to cover it, "That's it, come on through to the living room dear" she said in her gently voice.

She moved towards a closed door and pushed it open, a blinding light hit him in the eyes and he cried out and shielded his face.

"OH… I am sorry. You must off been out there in the dark awhile" she move over to him and gently took his hands away from his face, "Oh dear what happened to your hands?"

He blinked his eyes trying to get use to the light, and looked down at his hands that the lady was examining, "I…I…" he tried to speak again.

"We need to get you cleaned up, it looks like you just crawled your way out of a grave"

His eyes widened as she looked up at him, the realization that he had in fact crawled out of his grave hit him full force and he began to take in short gasps of air.

The lady immediately led him over to a seat and sat him down as he tried to get his breathing in check, he watched as left the room and came back with a small bowl of water and a cloth.

She dipped in the cloth in the water and carefully began to clean away the blood on his hands, "I think that I may have some old clothes left of my Albert's for you to wear for now dear, then we'll set you up in the spare room and see what happens in the morning" she said smiling up at him.

"T…Thank y…you" he whispered his voice finally working

"No need to thank me dear" she smiled again and finished off cleaning his hands, "There now wait here and go fetch those clothes for you"

She left the room giving him a chance to look around it, it was rather small with two chairs one that he was currently sitting in. A large warm fire was blazing away in the grate, a television was in the corner and a few pictures were upon the wall.

He knew that this lady was indeed a muggle, the television and the still pictures told him that much, before he could continue his pondering she returned with a small bundle in her arms.

"Here you go dear, " she said handing him the bundle, "Change into those and we'll get you to bed" she left the room again to give him some privacy.

He looked at what she had give him and realised it was an old an t-shirt and a pair of pants, he carefully took off what he had on and replaced them with the clothes and sat back down.

The lady returned after a couple of minutes and smiled tiredly at him, "Come on then I'll show where you can sleep"

He stood shakily and followed her from the room and into another that only contained a bed, the lady flipped back the covers on the bed and pointed to it indicating for him to get in. He did so clumsily and the lady tucked the covers around his neck.

"Get some sleep now dear, you look like you need a good nights sleep" she smiled, flipped the switch on the wall and closed the door. Leaving him in darkness apart from the light that the moon gave off shining into the window.

Hope you all liked the update.

Review for me please x


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer – I don't own anything to do with HP, JKR does also anything you recognize in this chapter I don't own. 

A/N – Thanks to all you reviewers I never expected to get this many for the story, thanx to my beta Mitchicul after all that planning we did yesterday I can't remember any off it, merlin help me in my exams.

Barbossa'sApples – thank you and no the old lady is not acting the part, does she seem that way? But there is more to her than meets the eye

Kilikapele – Thanx for both reviews and am glad you like it

Kim Kotchanski – Thank you and I'll try and keep it coming

MarauderKid – I like your name and thank you for your review

Mitchicul – lol, your usually less demanding but it's all coming out now heh? And where's an update for 'because of you' or 'Dark lady' hmmmm? An update for 'the falling of darkness' should be along soon. Hopefully!

Suicidal Bunnies – lol, I didn't know old ladies were that trusting either, lol I guess they surprise you every now and again.

Thank you to those that do read but don't review,

**Important** – I realised when writing this chapter that James is meant to be wearing glasses, well in my story he's not. For some reason I don't picture James wearing glasses, I know he is meant to but am not including them. Am sorry if this upsets some people you could always pretending he is wearing them….

Chapter 3

_Flashback_

_James shifted nervously from one foot to the other and ran his hand through his already untidy hair._

_"James, will you stop it. You're making me nervous" came the scolding voice of his wife._

_He looked down at her as she stood a few inches smaller than him and gave her his most charming smile._

_"Am sorry Lils" he said wrapping an arm around her waist, "I haven't been called to Dumbledore's office since I left Hogwarts. I am just wondering what I have done this time"_

_She looked at him suspiciously due to his too calm voice, "What did you do this time?"_

_He threw his hands up in mock surrender, "Nothing"_

_She raised an eyebrow at him and he crumbled under her suspicious glare_

_"Ok…. Ok" he put his hands by his sides and muttered something under his breath,_

_"What was that James?"_

_"I said I charmed Sirius's shampoo to turn his hair blue" he said with a nonchalant shrug and a triumphant smirk._

_"Oh James" she rolled her eyes at his childish behaviour and coughed to hide what sounded like a giggle._

_The stone gargoyle they stood in front off suddenly jumped to life and moved aside, the wall splitting into two._

_Holding Lily's hand James stepped through the wall and onto the spiral staircase which rose upwards to a door with a brass knocker shaped as a griffon._

_Giving Lily's hand a slight squeeze, he pushed open the door and walked into the office of Albus Dumbledore._

_Albus Dumbledore himself was seated in a high back chair behind a large claw-footed desk. He smiled warmly at the couple and motioned for them to sit. They did so, their hands still clasped together._

_"Am sorry to call you here on such a short notice" he began_

_"Its fine Professor" spoke Lily kindly_

_"Mrs. Potter, you left Hogwarts three years ago. You do not have to call me Professor anymore but simply Albus"_

_Lily nodded and smiled sheepishly,_

_"Now," said Dumbledore deciding to get straight to the point "You are both aware of the prophecy that I told you both concerning a baby-"_

_"We don't know that it is Harry" James interrupted, his hazel eyes locked into Dumbledore's blue eyes_

_"I know, we don't but precautions must be taken to ensure your safety. That's why I think it is for the best that you go into hiding"_

_Lily's emerald eyes were wide with fear for her family, as she looked towards James whose attention was still focused on Dumbledore. With a squeeze of his hand he turned towards her and locked his gaze with hers._

_Dumbledore sat and watched the young couple before him as they had an unspoken conversation, hoping that going into hiding was the right thing for him to suggest for them to do._

_End of Flashback_

_'How wrong they were…'_

James thought as his consciousness returned from his daydream. Where they wrong to go into hiding? Or where they wrong about the chose of secret keeper?

Once again questions of his past continued to travel through his mind joining the other questions as he searched for a moments peace.

He had woken from the sound of the old lady bustling around her small house, she had checked in on him but he had feigned to be asleep as to gather his thoughts that only led to more questions.

Sighing, he threw back the warm covers and as clumsily as he got into the bed he did the same getting out. Having caught his leg in the covers he fell to the floor with a loud BANG!

The old lady rushed into the room, gone were her dressing gown, hair net and fluffy slippers to be replace with a muggle outfit of casual pair of pants, and a snug jumper. She let out a small chuckle at the sight if him, half his body was on the floor and his leg caught on the bed.

"What happened to you dear?" she said moving over to help him out of the covers, once he was on his feet she led him back into the small living room.

"Take a seat dear, I made you some breakfast incase you wear hungry" she hurriedly left the room as he sat in the same seat he did the night before, looking around the room without the blinding light and the curtains open to let in the sunlight the room looked more homely than it did last night.

The old lady returned with a tray with a plate of toast on it, "You do like toast don't you? Or I could make you something else?"

He shook his head and gratefully took the tray from her, "T…Toast is fine. Thank you" Finding it easier to speak.

She smiled cheerfully and sat down in the other seat besides him. She flicked on the television as James picked up a piece of toast and took a bite.

It tasted nothing as he expected, he had expected not to taste anything at all. Having not eaten in merlin knows, he was expecting his taste buds to be gone and the toast to taste like ash or something of the sort but instead he could taste the softest of the bread and the butter in it and he greedily took another bite.

The old lady turned towards him as the news began on the television,

"I didn't introduce myself" she said, "Am Ellen Mann" holding out her hand with a smile

James swallowed the latest bite of toast and took her hand, "James Potter"

She gave his had a shake and turned back to the television, as the news reporter began a report about an escaped convict. James picked up another piece of toast and turned towards the television.

"An convict who reportedly killed many people has escaped from an unknown secure prison, the public is warned that Black has is armed and extremely dangerous.

A special hotline has been set up, and any sighting of Black should be reported immediately"

James frowned to himself, the name 'Black' was familiar to him but where from? He continued to watch the screen as an image of 'Black' was shown. The man had a gaunt face surrounded by a matted elbow-length tangle.

James dropped his toast in horror as he stared at the face of his once best friend Sirius Black.

Ok, a new chapter, what does everyone think? Good or rubbish?

Review and let me now X x x


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer – JKR owns everything to do with HP also whatever you recognize its not mine

Reviewers-

**Aither** – Thanks for spotting the mistake out – I usually read over the chapter and catch any mistakes, guess I missed that one. Thanx for reviewing

**Amrawo** – Thank you and I updated!

**Barbossa'sApples** – I never actually wanted to portray the old lady the way she is but when I was writing her I couldn't change her for some reason.

**Eric2** – I don't know about the toast to be honest, I had toast for my breakfast that day and it fitted for some reason

**Jekl** – Thank you, I'll to keep it coming

**Mitchicul** – lol, you like Mars a lot don't you? And I can't answer you questions Mitch for 1) it will be revealing plot ideas and 2) you already know the answers!

**Padfootqueen** – Thank you am really happy that you love it

**Queenofdakittys** – lol thank you here's the chapter for you also I read your story 'Talking to teenage pranksters', when you updating?

**Suicidal Bunnies** – lol, you'll have to wait and see what he will do am afraid

A/N – ok, once again thanks to all the reviewers above I appreciate your reviews plus they make me smile, lol. Anyway am sorry to say that after this update they might get a bit spaced – am now back in school and have a total off seven weeks before my first exam and study leave. I will try and update at least once a week, I promise.

Am really scared about tomorrow I have to get a needle and I hate them!

Thanx to my beta Mitchicul for help today with this chapter and JOHN CENA WON AT WRESTLEMANIA!

Anyhow on with the chapter –

Chapter 4 –

He kept his head down low as he travelled back up the alley, towards the Leaky Cauldron. He had arrived in London yesterday afternoon sometime and headed straight to the Cauldron.

He had left Ellen Mann's the day after he had heard the news of Sirius on her muggle television, she had told him that he was on the news some twelve years ago and had murdered quite a few people.

James was shocked to say the least, his best friend murdering muggles? It wasn't something he would imagine Sirius to do, ever!

The Sirius he knew had nothing against muggles, he was nothing like his pureblood family, placed in Gryffindor instead of Slytherin unlike his family and he ran away from home at sixteen because he had had enough of them. But why murder muggles?

It didn't make sense to him, so he had told Mrs Mann that he was to head to London in search off some one he knew. She had disagreed at first thinking he wasn't well enough to travel at the way he had turned up at her doorstep early hours off the morning but he had assured her he was fine.

After packing him several off her Albert's old clothes that she imagined he would need and stuck cap on his head she hugged him goodbye and watched as he walked away towards the main road.

It had taken him three days to get to London, hitchhiking several lifts he had finally reached his destination. Not knowing how people would react to him, after being dead for twelve years then mysteriously coming back to live he was sure it would freak people out. Hell it freaked him out! So he tried to keep his features hidden.

After looking at the clothes he had first worn when he had first arrived at Mrs Mann's house he was sure that he may have crawled out his grave like she had thought and day by day he was slowly beginning to believe that himself.

Once he had heard the news on Sirius though, thoughts of where he had been and what had happened to him were forgotten as he left to try and find his best friend.

As he entered the Leaky Cauldron his hazel eyes scanned the room as his hands moved to make sure his cap still covered his hair that was sure to give him away for the Potter men were easy to distinguish due to the unruly black hair.

He sat himself in the shadowy corner in the pub and watched as people came to and fro.

From what he had heard from whispers in the Alley and hushed voices in the pub, people were scared of Sirius. There were wanted posters for him stuck on the walls of the pub, on every shop window and aurors searching for him.

Being back in the wizarding world felt like he was back at home, when he had first woke up and went to Mrs Mann's he had felt like something was missing to him but sitting in the Cauldron filled him with the homely feeling, but yet it was not filled completely.

He was about to rise from his seat and head up to the room he was staying in when a man dressed in a long pinstriped cloak rushed in from the entrance to the muggle world.

He rushed over to Tom at the bar and had a hurried conversation with him one that James couldn't hear, what ever was said caused Tom to nod his head furiously and hurry off down a passage way with the man in the cloak following.

Intrigued James sat back in his seat and waited to see if the man was coming back, after a couple of minutes he began to wonder why he was waiting. Mentally shrugging his guessed it was the marauder in him.

Suddenly a bang sounded from outside the pub, caused James to jump in his seat.

The man rushed out of the passage way and headed outside, James sat to far away from the door to hear the conversation outside and was about to head out himself to see if anyone needed help, when the man returned but this time steering a young boy by the shoulder back in with him.

James looked over the man and down to the boy, he narrowed his eyes to get a good look at the boy but due to the dark light all he could make out was the boy's glasses and untidy black hair.

Tom appeared again carrying a lantern, "You've got him, Minister!" he said. "Will you be wanting anything? Beer? Brandy?"

"Perhaps a pot of tea," replied the man in the cloak that Tom had called Minister, James noticed that he still held onto the boy by the shoulder.

Two more men entered the pub carrying a trunk and an owl cage and looked around excitedly

"'Ow come you di'n't tell us 'oo you are, eh, Neville?" said one of the men smiling at the boy who James guessed was probably called Neville

"And a private parlour, please, Tom," said the Minister man

"Bye," Neville said to the men as the man lead him away to the parlour.

James was left alone in the pub, all the pubs guests already gone to bed. Thinking about the scene that had occurred in front of him.

The boy, Neville must be extremely important if the man who had been called Minister had been waiting for him personally.

Putting aside all thoughts, he finally made his way up to his room determined to find something out about Sirius the next day.

OK I apologize for the shortness of the chapter, and for any spelling or grammar mistakes. I am really tired after a long day in school and may have missed some mistakes out when re-reading.if it is really bad i will re post it

Hope you all like this chapter and review for me –

**Important** - I have a question to ask everyone, my friends and me have been having a long argument over what we think James's Patronus would be, so am asking you reviewers out there if you think his Patronus would be either

**A** – Dragon

**B** – Lion

**C** – Dog

**D** – something completely different

Review and let me know what you think of the chapter and the question x x


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** – same as always I own nothing to do with Harry Potter

Reviewers –

**Amrawo** – Thx for your review, am glad you liked the last chapter

**Barbossa'sApples** – Thank you for your compliment but I don't think she will be making any more appearances in future chapters aside from the next one or two.

**Kim Kotchanski** – lol, thank you

**Marauder Kid** – lol, am glad you love my story

**Marquerida** – thanx for your review

**Mitchicul** – HAPPIE BIRTHDAY! I think they make us suffer because their lonely we should stick needles in them and see how they feel!

**Praesul Femella** – I noticed that as well but I am still not sure which one would be suited to James

**Queenofdakittys** – am afraid he will be thinking it is Harry for a while – I don't think that I should be saying that my beta might shout at me

**QueerEyefortheStraightGuy** – Thanx for your review

**SeekerGirl17** – Thank you am glad you think it is great

**SeriousSiriusFan** – I like it, it is a very good theory

**Sirius Black 155** – Thanx for your review, happy you love it

**Suicidal Bunnies** – Thank you as well for your review, here is an update for you.

**A/N** – well, a lot of you had different views on the question at the end of last chapter. After a lot of planning, my beta and myself have ruled out something completely different as we could decide what would be different and still match James. Some said that his Patronus should be the same as his Animagus form, a Stag. Am sorry but that has been ruled out as well because the Patronus of a person is something unique to the wizard/witch and Harry's Patronus is a Stag.

So we were left with Lion and Dog, at first I was going towards the lion idea but after reading your reviews a dog also sounds good, so I am going to leave it open till the time is needed for his Patronus and see how I feel about it then, please feel free to let me know of your ideas for his Patronus.

On a second note I apologize for the lateness of this, all week I have been planning in my mind what I wanted to happen and came up with nothing. So after discussion with Mitchicul this chapter is going to be a little break from James and see what else is happening.

This might be my last update for a while, I am going away one week from today and I want to update before I go. If I push myself there may be another between Thursday and Monday but if there is not am sorry but rest assured that I will be writing upcoming chapters and as soon as I have them typed they will be updated.

Well on with the chapter …… Thanks to Mitchicul for help with this chapter

**Chapter Five** –

Albus Dumbledore had been resting in his office for the first time in weeks, - he had been in and out of the Ministry of Magic most of the summer helping aurors with their search for Sirius Black - when an owl flew onto his desk and dropped a letter onto his desk.

Sighing he reached for the letter upon seeing the familiar seal of the Ministry, he guessed it was probably from Fudge asking for some friendly advice or something of the sort.

Break the seal he took out the parchment and unfolded it to read –

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_We, here at the Ministry have recently been informed that a grave in Godric's Hollow cemetery has been disturbed._

_The grave of Mr James Potter looks as if someone has tried to dig through to reach his coffin where he lies._

We have been in contact with Mrs Ellen Mann, the lady that tends to the cemetery and she has stated that no one had been near the graves of Mr and Mrs Potter and she is at a loss as to what could have happened.

_We apologize if you have any important engagements but we would like it if you could visit Godric's Hollow and let us know as to what you think could of happened._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Miss M.Jones_

_Worker with the Department of Magical Accidents _**(1)**

Grave robbing? Was the first thought to appear in the headmasters mind but who would want to rob the grave of a man who had been laid to rest thirteen years previous?

Standing from his chair he rushed over to one of his many shelves in the office and reached for an object to transform into a portkey.

Deciding on an old muggle invention he has been given, he tapped his wand on it and muttered "Portus"

The object glowed blue for a moment, and he felt a pull that he was used to by now because of the number of portkeys he had used.

He landed with a soft thud in an alley that was situated in the small village of Godric's Hollow. He quickly straightened himself, slipped the object into his pocket and stepped out into the muggle village.

He knew he probably looked odd, an old man with a long white beard and hair, and robes as well but he didn't care, muggles would forget about it in a few minutes after they had continued on with their day-to-day business.

Stepping through the cemetery gates he scanned the area, noticing that a group of people stood over to the left side looking around the surrounding area that he knew was James's grave.

He walked swiftly towards them with a determined look, he would get to the reason behind all this before anybody within the wizarding world found out about the grave disturbance and caused more anguish towards Harry.

Several of the group of people smiled at him as he passed, he was heading straight towards the grave where a young woman stood, dressed in muggle clothing, her long hair tied back as she looked down at the grave.

He stood beside her and looked down as well, the grass covering the grave had been broke and soil lay around.

"Professor Dumbledore" a voice broke his examining and he looked to his side at the young woman

"Miss Jones, I presume?" he said kindly

The young woman nodded, "I am sir"

She turned to walk away from the grave towards another worker of her team, and indicated for him to follow.

"Do you have explanation as to what might of happened?" he asked as he fell into step with her.

"We are not sure, it looks like someone has tried to dig up the grave"

"Have you thought of the possibility that someone might have rose out of the grave?" He asked the question knowing that he had no evidence to prove that James Potter had indeed rose from his grave.

Miss Jones frowned at his question and stopped walking, "Do you think it may be possible Professor?"

"Anything is possible my dear"

"But if Mr Potter has risen from his grave where would he go? Surely all of his family was killed"

"Indeed they were, but Mr Potter may have gone to visit some old friends"

"Or he could be alone"

"He could be, and he could not of risen from his grave"

"But the possibility is there Professor"

"It is, Miss Jones may I ask you to keep this quiet till I have gathered some information that may prove that he has risen"

"Of course Professor"

Dumbledore nodded his head towards the young woman and walked towards the house that was situated a short distance away from the gates.

Knowing it was probably where the lady that Miss Jones had mentioned in her letter lived, if anyone would have answers they may begin with her.

**Ok** – I am really sorry that it is short but I wanted to get an update out, the next chapter will probably be an continuation of this one and hopefully will be out by Monday

**(1)** – Am not sure if the Department of Magical Accidents would deal with the type of thing that is in the chapter but for the sake of this chapter it is.

Thank once again to reviewers and to Mitchicul

I hope you all liked this chapter and would you kindly leave me a review, telling me whether you hate it or love it.

Ttfn

MarauderQueen x


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer – as always I own absolutely to do with Harry Potter, characters, places and such they all belong to JKR, the chapter extracts in the story belong to JKR, Harry Potter and the Prisoner and Azkaban along with every thing you recognize. Just so everybody knows and am not sued

A/N – I am so sorry about the long wait for this chapter, two holidays in two weeks really gets to a person and their update schedule. Hopefully updates should not be far between now.

Review Responses at the end of the chapter.

_Italics _thoughts

Chapter 6 

**S**pending the next couple of days in his room, James planned his next moments. He wanted to know the truth about Sirius and he would not hear it from nobody else apart from the man in question.

But where to find him? Was the question that was frequently stuck in his mind, when he was alive he would be the first person Sirius would come see if he was stuck or in trouble but being dead twelve years could change a person.

_Maybe he has gone to see Moony?_ He thought but dismissed it right away, hadn't Sirius though he was the spy?

_Maybe to see Dumbledore? _That was dismissed as well, if Sirius was on the run from the ministry he wouldn't go see someone who helped them out every once in awhile even with the amount of trust The Marauder's had for Dumbledore, the ministry would surely try and find Sirius through the headmaster.

_Then where?_

He stood up and walked to the window that overlooked Diagon Alley, down below he watched the world of people go by. People happily chatting to friends about the latest dress robes or the latest song out by the Weird Sisters, his eyes wandered over the Alley taking in the sights he had not seen in twelve years.

His eyes stopped at places here and there, the crowd outside Quality Quidditch Supplies all staring at the front window where the newest broomstick out lay. He knew this because he spent some time himself staring at the window.

Young students laughing and talking as they walked from Madam Malkins Robes for all Occasions, Flourish and Blotts and the Apothecary clutching parcels that containing all their new school supplies.

He watched with longing, he wanted to be out there laughing with Sirius, Remus and Peter, him and Lily walking hand and hand from shop to shop buy the necessaries for their home and family, him and Harry standing along with the crowd ogling at the new broomstick but he couldn't, he never would be able to.

Lily was gone and she was never coming back, he wanted to be with her in whatever place she was, that was where he belonged with her and their son but instead he was back in the world were he was left with nothing. No home, no family and a possible murderous best friend.

He blinked out of the trance that he had unconsciously fell into and noticed that he had been staring at a figure sitting down at a table outside Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour writing something onto a piece of parchment.

The figure he recognized was the boy from the other night, _Neville?_ He thought, in clear light he could make out the Neville's untidy black hair that stuck out at odd angles. He brought his own hand up and ran it through his own untidy black hair, _strange I thought I was the only one_

Bringing his mind back to Sirius he suddenly remembered Sirius's old childhood home, _Maybe Sirius could of gone back _he thought as he crossed the room to grab the coat and hat Mrs Mann had given him and headed out the door determined to finally find out the truth about his best mate.

**O**n the last day of the holidays Harry sat once again at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, chewing on the end of his quill. He had saved his worst piece of homework to last, Potions! **(1)**

He hated the subject but not as much as he hated the teacher, Severus Snape. Snape had always had something against Harry from the first moment he stepped into the school three years ago.

He flipped the page of his potions textbook that was propped up against the umbrella pole on his little table, and careful lifted his ice cream filled spoon to his mouth so it would not drip onto his essay.

As he was about to eat the ice cream a loud shout sounded down the Alley towards him,

"Hey Potter!"

Harry jumped in his seat and dropped his spoon that landed in the centre of his essay, the ice cream mixing with the wet ink on his parchment.

Cursing who ever it was that called him, he attempted to fix his essay with the napkins on the table but only succeeded in making it worse, the sound of a chair scraping across the ground made him look up into the beaming face of Oliver Wood.

"Potter" Oliver greeted with a nod of his head

"Oliver" replied Harry scowling at Oliver for ruining his essay,

"How are you Potter? Great summer? Been working on your Quidditch skills?"

_Of course, Quidditch what else would Oliver Wood talk about_ he thought moodily

"Am fine Oliver"

He grabbed some napkins off the passing waitress and accidentally knocked over the Ice Cream Sundae she was carry, _great! It's not my day! _She did not notice however as she was smiling coyly at Oliver, who was oblivious to her affection and waiting for Harry to ask him something.

"How was you summer Oliver?" he said a few moments later, after his second failed attempt at rescuing his essay

"Brilliant I was working on our plays for this year's Quidditch season"

Harry resisted the urge to bang his head against the table and tell Oliver to go away instead he sat silently and listened to Oliver ramble on about Quidditch

"This is my last year at Hogwarts Potter, that also means that it is my last chance at winning the Quidditch cup as captain for Gryffindor. I know that Quidditch puts a lot of pressure on seekers but you must be practicing at every chance you get, I want that cup with our names on this year and will settle for nothing else. Understand me?"

"Yes, Captain, Sir" he said in a loud voice while doing a mock salute

"Good, now have you seen the new broomstick?"

"The Firebolt?"

"Beautiful isn't it? What I wouldn't give to have one of those on the team"

Harry nodded understandably; he had been staring at it every day wishing he had one.

"Am sorry Potter but I must be going, don't forget to practice" with a light smile Oliver was gone rushing back up the Alley to get one last look at the Firebolt before leaving. Hearing a loving sigh behind him he turned around to see the young waitress following Oliver up the Alley with her eyes.

He gave her a peculiar look before turning back to his essay, pulling a piece of parchment from his bag he began to re-write his essay with his ice cream bowl far away from it.

**P**rongs transformed back into James once he made sure the coast was clear, he walked out of the small alley to find himself on the side of the road that was opposite number 12, Grimmauld Place.

He crossed the road and walked up the stone steps outside the house, and looked at the front door. It was painted black and scratched, he raised his hand and using the silver doorknocker that was a twisted serpent he knocked twice and waited.

After a few minutes nothing happened he was begin to think no one lived their when he heard mumbled from the other side of the door, he edged closer to it thinking he was hearing things but once again the mumbling was there.

He knocked again and heard a faint squeal, before the sound of clicks replaced the mumbling. The door opened to reveal no one there, he frowned and was about to step forward when he noticed something by his shins.

He looked down to see a house-elf with a loincloth tied around its middle, the elf had white hair growing out of his bat like ears, bloodshot and watery eyes and a snout like nose. He knew whom this elf was he had heard Sirius complain about him too many times.

He smiled down at the elf but only receive a sneer back, "Hello Kreacher" he said friendly

The elf, Kreacher looked like he wanted to close the door in James's face but he had moved his foot forward so the elf could not.

"Kreacher does not have any visitors, who are you?"

"I am looking for your master" James replied

"Kreacher does not have a master only a mistress"

"I am looking for Sirius, is he about?"

"Young master does not belong to the Noble house of Black no longer"

James snorted, "Like it was ever noble"

Kreacher looked up at James the hatred shown in his eyes, "Young master is in Azkaban, not been seen in twelve years"

"So he has not come back here?"

"Kreacher has not seen him, Kreacher has cleaning to do he must go" before James could reply he pushed the hard and slammed it in James's face. James stood there blinking several times at the door.

_Where now? _He thought as he turned and made his way back to the alley so he could turn back to Prongs and head back to the Leaky Cauldron.

(Later)

**J**ames walked back into the Leaky Cauldron his thoughts still clouded with where he could find Sirius, he had never had this much trouble in finding him in all his short lived life.

He looked around the room to see if there was any remaining customers deciding whether to have a drink or not, several people sat here and there it was not crowded but enough people sat around for him to be noticed, he decided against the drink and headed towards the stairs taking his hat off when a small red headed girl called out to him.

He turned around and saw her beckoning him towards her, he looked suspiciously around the bar before going and sitting next to her at the table she sat at.

He looked at her questionably but she kept her head down looking at the surface of the table, after moments of silence James was about to ask her if she was ok, but she broke the silence by looking up and staring at a spot over his shoulder

"I know this might seem a bit weird but…but… I …I have to t…tell you this" she took a deep breath before continuing on determinedly, "you are my brothers best mate but…but… I just wanted to say I … I … like y…you H…H…Harry"

She smiled triumphantly at James and waited for him to answer, who sat looking at the young girl with his mouth gaping.

"I…I…I" he began to say, the smile slowly fell from her face as he struggled to find something to say

"Its ok if you don't f…feel the way I do" she said standing up, "I completely understand, I mean am just a silly little school girl will a silly little crush it will pass"

He noticed that her neck and face were beginning to go the same colour of her hair as he opened his mouth to say something else she held up a hand, shaking her head "its ok"

She turned away quickly and ran towards the stairs before he had the chance to say anything she had obviously mistook him for someone else, _Harry I think she called me,_ mentally shrugging he stood and continued on his way to his room, he was just about to pass the parlour when he heard voices,

(Ok again this part is not mine in any space or form)

"…Black is deranged, Molly, and he wants Harry dead. If you ask me, he thinks murdering Harry will bring You-Know-Who back to power. Black lost everything that night Harry stopped You-Know-Who, and he's had twelve years alone in Azkaban to brood on that…" said a voice of a man

James frowned and leaned closer to the wall trying not to be seen by the figure that was standing by the door, listening as well it seemed.

"Well, Arthur, you must do what you think is right. But you're forgetting Albus Dumbledore. I don't think anything could hurt him while Dumbledore is headmaster. I suppose he knows about all this?" another voice spoke back to the man and James clearly heard that it was a woman

"Of course he knows. We had to ask him if he minds he Azkaban guards stationing themselves around the entrances to the school grounds. He wasn't happy about it, but he agreed"

"Not happy? Why shouldn't he be happy, if they're there to catch Black?"

"Dumbledore isn't fond of the Azkaban guards, nor am I, if it comes to that … but when you're dealing with a wizard like Black, you sometimes have to join forces with those you'd rather avoid"

"If they save Harry - "

" – then I will never say another word against them, its late, Molly, we'd better go up"

James watched as the figure by the door moved to get anyway quickly and almost collided with him but moved away at last minute, the man and the woman exited the room and slowly made their way up the stairs. Once out of sight James followed them up the stairs to his room taking in the information that he had just heard.

_By Black, they can't mean Sirius right? _He thought, _he wouldn't go after some boy that was at school at Hogwarts._

_How much as Sirius Changed?_

_And who was Harry?_

Ok what does everyone think? Its not the best I know but I hope its ok, please review and let me know. i tried to make it longer than the others sorry if its not,

Quick A/N –** (1)** – I know Harry spent his last day differently but he still met the Weasley's after he done his essay

Yeah, so the Oliver part, am obsessed with his character and wanted to put him in.

Review Responses 

Mitchicul – I can't answer those questions and you know that, maybe he will find him, or maybe James will find him! Who knows … and the birthday song there is always next year!

Barbossa'sApples – lol, yeah a bit off topic but thanks for your review sorry for the long wait

Kim Kotchanski – thanx for your review

Suicidal Bunnies – thanks for yours as well

Amrawo – Thanks

Eric2 – I know its short I am working on making them longer but the last chapter I wanted to get something out before I went away

BeautifulLady – thanx a lot, am working on getting them longer. Am glad you love the story and hope you continue reading.

MarauderKid – you might have to wait longer for James to find out it is Harry …or not! Chapter 5 was not really important more of an interlude to show that someone was actually taking an interest to James's disturbed grave.

Jekl – am sorry about the confusing but thanx for noticing it and telling me. I forgot to mention Harry it is a mistake on my behalf, I will fix it at a later date and replace it.

Nooka – thanks for putting me on your fave's, I know what you mean about liking a bit more to read hopefully they will become longer.

Thanks to reviewers, keep on reviewing please.

Review


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer – as always I own absolutely nothing to do with Harry Potter, characters, places and such they all belong to JKR, the chapter extracts in the story belong to JKR, Harry Potter and the Prisoner and Azkaban along with every thing you recognize. Just so everybody knows and am not sued because I only own 44p and am quite fond of it!

A/N – ok my lovely chirpy readers we have a time lapse till October/November, am sorry to those that wanted to read about James and such but to keep up with the third book and not to make the story drag, the time lapse is needed.

Other Author Notes and Review Responses are at the end of the Chapter

'_Italics' _mean thoughts  
Just _italics_ mean flashback/dream  
----------- Line means time lapse

A/N – I no am an awful author for not updating in so long, am really sorry also this might be the last for a couple of weeks my exams are in two weeks time and I haven't revised one bit, Thanks to my beta Mitchicul

Here's the chapter sorry it may be a bit crap I began it and got writers block, got over it and got writers block again, I worked as much as I could yesterday and today to get it done and hopefully its ok.

**Chapter 7**

**J**ames swept his wet hair from his eyes and looked down at the tatty piece of newspaper in his hand.

He stood under a street light in a muggle street, somewhere in the south of Cheshire. He had heard some news from some elderly wizard in the Leaky Cauldron that a muggle girl in Cheshire had sighted Sirius at the beginning of October and rang the hotline that had been set up.

He had set out the next day in hope of reaching Cheshire before Sirius moved on to his next destination. Having forgot to collect some money in his rush, he had to travel on foot or as Prongs, occasionally a muggle driver went past and taking pity on the walking man would offer him and lift (which was very rare), and he accepted gracefully.

With in the last week of October he had finally reached Cheshire, cold, wet, hungry and had no doubt in his mind that Sirius had moved on already.

Now he stood in the rain looking at the muggle newspaper to see if they had reported anything to do with his best friend. The ink on the page had begun to run and merge with other ink it finally became impossible for him to read.

Tossing it aside, he decided to try and find somewhere dry so he could spend the night. He had spent the past few weeks sleeping in various places on park benches, under bridges, on the side of motorways. Most of the time he slept as Prongs it was a lot less cold that way.

As he began to walk towards what he could figure was the estate park, he couldn't help but wish for the rain to stop. The summer had long turned into autumn and the weather had taken a turn for the worst and he was stuck in it.

Deciding it was probably be a lot easier if he slept as Prongs he found an alley to transform and slowly made his way down the muggle street. (**1**) He entered into the small park and found a small cluster of trees and settled down for the night.

(_Flashback/Dream)_

_James sneaked a look across from where he was hidden to see if he could see one of the other Marauder's, it was about one in the morning when Sirius woke up the whole dormitory wanting to prank some one because he was bored and couldn't sleep._

_Peter had jumped up straight away and began to find some clothes, he was always eager to follow the others into what ever they chose to do. Remus had threw his pillow at Sirius as he got out of bed and began to find his robes with a small smile on his face. James had stayed in bed and put his pillow over his head._

_He had promised Lily when they had begun dating that he wouldn't pull any more pranks on anyone just because he was bored and now that he was head boy he couldn't do that anyway._

"_James come on," whined Sirius_

"_Go away" he mumbled back from under his pillow_

_Sirius walked over to his bed and pulled back the curtains and pulled off his pillow, "James, the Marauder's are a team, we need all of the team before we can pull a prank_" (A/n – Hint Hint Mitch!)

_James sat up and squinted at Sirius rubbing the sleep from his eyes, "Can't it wait till morning?" he said falling back onto his bed._

"_But am bore…d" he whined more than before_

"_Come on Prongs!" Peter squeaked up from somewhere in the room,_

"_Lily will never find out if that is what you are worried about", Remus said as he joined Sirius standing by his bed_

"_Or are you too scared to go out into the dark" Sirius teased and received a kick in the shin from James_

"_Fine, fine" he said exasperated, rolling out of bed to find his shoes._

_Now he stood in a cold corridor waiting for the signal from Remus to set off the fireworks Sirius had got on their last Hogsmeade visit. Peter had been set as look out as Remus and Sirius had gone to perform a sticking charm down the charm corridor. James had been placed with setting the fireworks off to attract the attention of the new caretaker hoping that he would run down the aforementioned corridor and get stuck._

_He was slowly beginning to fall asleep when he heard footsteps running down the corridor towards his hide out,_

"_Prongs! Run" he heard Sirius hiss as he ran past him quickly followed by Remus, without thinking what was happening he ran out and followed them. They ran into a concealed niche behind a tapestry and held it open for James._

"_Where's Peter?" he asked in a hushed tone_

_Catching his breath back, "he was standing watch at the other end of the corridor when Filch spotted him, he turned and ran in the other direction" said Remus breathlessly_

"_Did he get caught?" Sirius asked as he peeked out of the tapestry _

"_I don't think so," replied Remus as he joined James and Sirius in the hallway. James was about to suggest they get back to the tower when they heard footsteps approach, turning towards they thinking it was Peter they came face to face with a very angry caretaker._

"_Well, well, well what do we have here?" he asked with a smirk. "Students out of bed and the head boy no less! We are in trouble aren't we?"_

_James visibly gulped, Remus stared wide eyes at him and Sirius putting on his best sweet talking voice and walked towards the caretaker and led him up the corridor towards the charm trying to persuade him not to turn them in._

_(End of Flashback/Dream) (**2**)_

Hearing the birds chirp around him, Prongs opened his eyes and looked around. The park that he was in was quite big compared to the others he had seen, he quickly changed back into James as he heard a dog bark.

Jumping up he ran out of the cluster of trees, somewhere inside him hope had sprung up in chance that the dog was Sirius.

Upon seeing the dog he looked at it closely, it was big and black and did look like Padfoot when you stood far enough back but up close when James looked into its eyes, he knew it wasn't.

The feeling of defeat came upon him again and he lazily scratched the dog's ears as he glanced once again around the park.

Maybe he was searching in the wrong place.

Maybe Sirius had decided to go back into the wizarding world in disguise like himself.

Maybe he had decided to visit someone they trusted, someone that he had dismissed the idea of visiting before but the urge to know the truth about his best friend made it look appealing.

Maybe it was time to show himself to the world, _'or not'_ his subconscious countered.

Either way he would finally know the truth, patting the dog one last time on the head and nodding in greeting to its owner he turned and walked swiftly from the park and Cheshire.

* * *

**F**inally reaching his destination and it was still raining, the hat he wore from Mrs Mann was soaking wet yet he still wore it to hide his identity afraid that anyone would recognize him. 

He had debated many nights since he made the haste decision that going to see Albus Dumbledore was the right thing to do, would the old headmaster believe it was he, James Potter not an imposter (**3**) and believe Sirius Black was innocent?

Merlin he hoped so, if not then he would just have to prove the truth to him, Sirius would never kill anyone and if he did there must of be and extremely good reason to do so.

After what seemed an age he began his track up the muddy slope that led up to his old school a place that held so many memories some good, some not so good but he missed the place.

Running around pranking Slytherins, many years of arguing with Lily only for them to get married in the end, going out every month with wolfy – Remus.

A sudden coldness made him stop in his tracks and in his mind wandering, looking upon he found himself at the gates to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

'_We had to ask him if he minds he Azkaban guards stationing themselves around the entrances to the school grounds' _the comment that the man in the parlour had made during the conversation in the Leaky Cauldron at the beginning of September came back to him.

He hadn't give much though to the Azkaban guards but now that he was here at Hogwarts the words rang in his mind, weren't the Azkaban guards Dementors?

As he suddenly realised the fact he abruptly became aware of the coldness that had swept over him during his musing, looking at the entrance he saw the figures of black that he knew where the Dementors.

His mind became a cage of terrible memories from the past and he squeezed his eyes shut in hope that they would vanish but they only became more aware, opening his eyes knowing he needed to get away fast he sprinted to the gates and slipped inside and continued running until the coldness had left him.

The memories also began to come less vivid and buried themselves back into his mind, he looked up at the castle and realised that he had ran far enough to see the entrance to the school and stepped towards it but a loud cheer halted him.

Spinning around on the spot he looked directly at the quidditch pitch, he could barely make out the blurs flying around and a sad smile found its way to his face. He missed quidditch surely going to see the game would be ok before he found Dumbledore and he made his way to the pitch the crowds cheers getting louder as he came closer.

As he reached the pitch he found a spot to watch the match and looked up at the scarlet team that had just mounted and rose into the air, settling down on the ground he watched the teams zoom around in the rain.

He watched as the yellow blur pelt up the pitch towards what he assumed was the snitch, the red blur that was Gryffindors seeker took a moment to realise this it seemed before going after him, the wind had calmed a bit for him to hear some of the commentary.

"Diggory is in the lead, heading towards the snitch, COME ON POTTER MOVE!"

The red blur had caught up with the yellow one, when James felt the coldness that swept over him before return but he didn't notice it his eyes focused on the blur that had now stopped and was beginning to fall sideways off his broomstick.

James wanted to get up and help the boy that had fell, he tried to stand up and move but couldn't he watched as Professors and students ran onto the pitch, the boy being floated up to the school.

He was frozen to the spot, the name 'Potter' ringing around his head. Then everything that he had seen and heard in the past few months clicked,

The boy with glasses and untidy black hair like his own,

The girl mistaken him for someone else,

The conversation in the Leaky Cauldron about a boy named Harry,

It was his Harry, his son Harry!

**(1)–** I don't know how much knowledge James had of the muggle world but am going to go with some but not a lot e.g. a stag walking down the street

**(2) –** Crap prank but am really no good at them

**(3) –** Am not sure if that is spelt right my word checker said 'Impostor' but my dictionary said 'Imposter' so I went with that

**A/N –** I know the time line in this is bit confusing but if anyone is confused tell me in a review or email me at and I'll post in my live journal or email you the idea it is meant to be.

Oh before I forget, some of you want to know why James didn't know it was Harry in the last chapter well I discussed this with my beta loads of times and we think that he doesn't think it is Harry because he thinks Harry is dead, yes there are loads of hints that it is Harry but to James his son is dead and doesn't make the connection till this chapter.

Review Responses –

**Mitchicul** – I think I resent that you think am obsessed with Oliver, he is just one of my favourite characters who happens to be played by a really nice actor :), I'll remember your birthday its four months after mine so no memory charm they will do nout. Thanx for review!

**Barbossa'sApples **– I take it you don't like school as well me? Thanks for your review

**Kim Kotchanski** – thanks and I didn't even know the chapter had suspense in it!

**Amrawo** – the same as above I didn't know, sorry for the long wait

**Nooka** – am very happy that you love the fic and am afraid you'll have to wait and see if he does bump into Sirius or Harry or not.

**Linn-LovesPiperLeo** – thank you, lol no, James isn't blind but like above in the A/N he thinks he is dead.

**Suicidal Bunnies** – if it wasn't my story and I didn't know what happens I think that James would figure it out as well but he doesn't like explained, lol I know it was a bit mean not to tell her but in his defence he was a bit speechless!

**Sharivari** – (did I spell your name right?) thank you as well, I know what you mean about the parent thing but as explained he doesn't think it is.

**Marauder Kid** – erm…nice review, made me laugh and receive some strange looks am liked you liked the chapter.

**Marquerida** – thank you and he went to Hogwarts!

**Eric2** – I know he should figure it out he was head boy

**ZebraFinch** -:blushes: thank you very much, I hope you keep reading

**Snapelet aka illusionist 2788** – u reviewed! Thanx Gemma if you want me to hold you at quill point I will.

Review please x x


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer – as always I own absolutely nothing to do with Harry Potter, characters, places and such they all belong to JKR, the chapter extracts in the story belong to JKR, Harry Potter and the Prisoner and Azkaban along with every thing you recognize.

A/N - Exams are over so the updates will be more frequent, big thanx to Mitchicul my beta. All readers please see the A/N at the end of the chapter. 30 Days left everyone to HBP : )

**Chapter 8**

_(Flashback)_

_James sat shivering either because he was cold or his nerves were getting the best of him he wasn't quite sure, he sat in the office that could only belong to Albus Dumbledore. The shelves was cluttered with magical objects that whizzed loudly every few minutes, objects that looked as if they had hidden eyes staring at him. Yep it was his old Professor's office and it hadn't changed since the last time he had set foot in it, all those years ago when the Professor had told him and Lily the news that changed their lives._

_He couldn't quite remember how he got to the office but he remembered standing in the rain still at the same spot that he had watched the boy fall from his broom - his son fall from his broom._

_He had jumped and was ready to attack the person that had tapped him lightly on the shoulder only to come face to face with the headmaster. Who was looking at him with wonder and disbelief clear on his old, tired face._

_James began to panic as everything he had planned to say to the Professor flew out of his mind and he looked around planning an escape route but the Professor had placed a hand on his shoulder and simply said "Come on James" before leading the way to the castle with his hand still on his shoulder._

_Walking up to the castle he became more frightened he hadn't planned for this to happen this way, if he was honest with himself he hadn't planned what to happen at all he just wanted to know the truth about Sirius but once he reached Hogwarts and watched the quidditch match all thoughts of Sirius had left his mind._

_As they walked through the corridors to Dumbledore's office, James cast glances in every direction scared that some one would see him. He wasn't ready to reveal his identity just yet and know that he knew his one and only son was alive all he wanted to do was be back in his room in the Leaky Cauldron and brood over the news like he did when he heard about Sirius. _

_It was the only way he knew how to deal with it now that he couldn't talk to no one but now he sat in Dumbledore's office waiting for the Professor to return._

_He sat nervously turning his hat over in his hands, when Dumbledore returned with a unreadable face. He sat opposite James and peered at him curiously._

"_James?" he asked uncertainly_

_James nodded in response and continued to turn the hat over, "But how?" the Professor asked in complete wonder nothing like this had ever happened. The dead returning back to life was unthinkable._

_James still said nothing and merely shrugged his shoulders at the Professor, as he stood up and came to stand in front of James. As if afraid he would disappear if he were to blink. Dumbledore rested his hand on James' shoulder and sighed in relief that he was real. He had done the same outside but he watched to make a second assurance._

"_Can you remember anything?" he asked gently conjuring a chair next to James and sitting himself in it,_

"_About what Professor?" James finally said in a quiet voice_

"_About how you woke up?" it wasn't the question he wanted to ask. James knew he wanted to know if he remembered anything the night that Voldemort had turned up at Godric's Hollow. _

"_I…I" James began recalling the night over in his head, "I remember waking up in the dark. It was really really dark and the space I was in was small and I could hardly move. I tried to sit up and hit something…the air was horrible and I had to get out so I fought my way out"_

"_You fought your way out of your own coffin?"_

_James nodded with silent tears sliding down his cheeks,_

"_What then?" Dumbledore asked _

"_W…when I was out I blacked out I think but when I woke up I found my way to the house of Mrs Mann and she looked after me"_

_Dumbledore nodded as he had visited the old woman himself and got all the information he needed about James' whereabouts. "They you left to go after Sirius?"_

_James quickly looked at the Professor in shock before nodding and looking down again, "I stayed in Diagon Alley till October before I left"_

"_And where did you go then?" _

"_I travelled trying to find Sirius before I came here"_

"_What do you want to do now?"_

"_See my son" he said in a demanding tone and his hazel eyes staring into Dumbledore's blue ones._

"_I don't think that is wise James" Dumbledore replied standing up and walking behind his desk again, "Harry has had a lot to deal with so far this year I think it will be wise to keep this from him as long as we can"_

_James sat clearly confused, he wanted to see his son and Dumbledore was refusing to let him? What had happened to Harry that was so bad?_

"_I think it would be best" Dumbledore continued, "That we find you a place to stay until we can come up with the right idea on what to do"_

_(End of flashback)_

To say he was speechless was an understatement, he had travelled almost a whole month to get to the headmaster to find the truth out. Yes, discovering his son was alive was a shock but not being able to see him was an even bigger shock, then to add to it Dumbledore had suggested they moved him to a house where no one would be able to find him. That left him staring at the old wizard with wide eyes.

Dumbledore had left him alone in the office and returned with Professor McGonagall, who burst into tears at the sight of him and continued to hug him until Dumbledore suggested that he needed to breath.

He had then told McGonagall of his plan and she had agree with no hesitation, that left James even more at a loss as to what was happening with his son. Now he was in a house that belonged to a friend of the headmaster and he had been here for at least six months.

The weather outside had turned from cold and rainy to cold and snowy and now in June it was sunny and warm and the sun was slowly sinking away. James stood on the back porch looking over the mountains that he knew hid the Hogwarts castle.

He had spent most of his days standing where he was looking at the mountains knowing that his son was only a distance away. Wondering what he was doing, what lesson he was taking, was he happy or if he was at quidditch practice.

He knew Harry was on the team from the quidditch match he had seen when he had first arrived but McGonagall had visited him to make sure he was ok and he had questioned her on everything he could about Harry. She was also proud to state that Gryffindor had reached the quidditch final and Harry was forever being hounded by the teams captain to make sure he caught the snitch.

That fact had left James with an idea in his head, he found out exactly when the match was and escaped his safe house to go watch his son lift the cup. He smiled to himself as the memory came back to him.

_(flashback)_

_He woke up early on the day of Hogwarts quidditch final and quietly slipped out of the bed that Dumbledore's friend had set up in the spare room. His friend, Matt had kindly welcomed James into living with him as it got lonely on this side of the mountain he said to him on the day he first came._

_He felt bad that he was betraying Dumbledore's and Matt's trust, he had promised them that he wouldn't do anything rash and Matt had promised Dumbledore that he would watch out for James but nothing could stop him from going to see the match. Not even himself._

_He quickly changed into his day clothes and fixed his pillows under his quilt to make it look like he was still sleeping. Making sure he had his cap he left the house and transformed into Prongs and headed towards the castle._

_When he arrived it was still early and no one was on the grounds at all so he quickly found a hidden spot in in the stands where he could oversee the match and waited for the students and teachers to arrive. _

_He was beginning to nod off when the sound of chatter was heard. "Ok…no wind to speak of … sun's a bit bright, that could impair your vision, watch out for it … ground's fairly hard, good, that'll give us a fast kick-off"_

_James felt himself smile slightly at the sight of the young man that was clearly the captain as he made his analysis of the pitch, the rest of the team walked silently behind him and James' heart jumped when the boy with black hair came into view._

_There was no mistaking that this was his son, his hair alone gave it away but he could clearly see what McGonagall had told him about Harry looking exactly like him._

_He continued to watch Harry as he followed his team into the changing room as the rest of the school came down to the pitch. He didn't know his son like a father should but the fact that Harry had survived the attack that night left James with the impression that his son was extremely powerful for his age._

_He moved back slightly as more students filled the stands he was nervous that he would get caught, only to move forward again when the teams exited the changing rooms. His eyes fixed onto Harry as he mounted his broom and rose into the air as the whistle that started the game sounded. _

_He didn't pay attention to the commentary as the match progressed keeping his eyes on Harry, he marvelled in the fact that his son was a natural on a broomstick and this was proved when he sped off down towards the Slytherin end. _

_James' heart jumped again and felt like it was lodged in his throat when one of the bludgers went past his right ear followed by the other bludger near his elbow. His breath was held as he realised both of the Slytherin beaters were flying towards Harry with the clubs raised but it was quickly released along with a 'wow' when Harry shot up last minute away from the beaters causing them to hit into each other._

_He continued to watch with an awed look on his face as his son flew around the pitch looking for the snitch, he never knew how hard it was for a seeker to look out for the snitch and stay away from bludgers as he was a chaser when he was at Hogwarts but watching his son he knew Harry was more than capable to do so._

_When Harry put on the burst of speed for the snitch but was stopped by the Slytherin seeker he was booing along with the rest of the crowd not caring who spotted him he was to caught up in the match to care. _

_By the time the Slytherin seeker was diving to the ground as Harry helped out a chaser James was ready to run out and shock the crowd so Harry would get to the snitch. But his distraction was not needed as Harry became level with the boy in green and pulling out of the dive with the snitch in his hand, James felt a swell of pride inside him and knew that he had a big goofy grin plastered onto his face._

_(End of flashback)_

After seeing Harry lift the cup with the look of happiness on his face he knew that the risk he took on sneaking out to the castle was worth it. He knew that Dumbledore had seen him after the match, he had turned around and glanced at him sending him a secretive smile before heading back up to the school.

On returning back to the house he snuck in as quietly as he could only to find Matt working in the front garden singing along to a tune on the WWN. He went out to see if any help was needed and to see if Matt had noticed he was gone. Matt only laughed at him and called him 'Lazy Bones' before handing him a shovel and pointed to the grass that needed to be overturned.

He still stood on the back porch looking at the top of the castle towers as the moon surfaced as the clouds glided by, whenever he looked at the moon he couldn't help but think Remus Lupin. One of his best friends and fellow Marauder.

Another thing that McGonagall had told him was that Remus was a Professor up at the school teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts. James had laughed when she told him this he always had a sneaky suspicion that Remus was the teacher type but never thought he would be able to do it due to his illness.

On his visit up to the school for the final he had tried to caught a glimpse of Remus after the match to see how he was but couldn't spot him anywhere in sight. He wanted to know how his old friend was doing since he had to go through his monthly experiences alone now.

An unsettled feeling fell upon James as he stood on the porch, it seemed that the world had gone quiet and all that could be heard was the sound of his own breathing. The moon had fully surfaced from the clouds and was shining brightly - more brightly than James had ever seen it.

Suddenly a loud howl broke the silence, and James snapped his attention back to the castle without thinking about what he was doing he transformed into his animagus form and sprinted towards the castle.

* * *

So what does everyone think? 

A/N - ok when i was going over my base plan for the story i realised that its not going to reach twenty chapters. I think that it will reach 15 or more at a stretch. Due to this i would consider doing a sequel that will be a complete AU of the Goblet of Fire if enough readers what it.

also i know that there is a big time jump from the first couple of chapters and this one but i have reasons for it and for Dumbledore's decision, if anyone is unhappy with it tell me and i'll explain in the next chapter or in my live journal.

Big Thanx to -

**Mitchicul - **am not admitting it! Obsessed is a strong word! By the way where are those updates? remember curious reader not demanding beta

**Amrawo** - i hope i dont lose you as a reader : (

**Eric2 **- erm... soon

**Snapelet aka Illusionist2788** - it takes time Gem - am getting there - and you finally posted a story so its mine and Mitchicul's turn to bug you to UPDATE!

**MarauderKid** - lol, i would of already suggested the kick if it wasn't my story

**Queenofdakittys** - its alright, am sorry this chapter wasn't quick i had exams to deal with

**Gohan/videlgoten/trunkslover** - here's an update.

please R&R


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer – as always I own absolutely nothing to do with Harry Potter, characters, places and such they all belong to JKR, the chapter extracts in the story belong to JKR, Harry Potter and the Prisoner and Azkaban along with every thing you recognize.

A/N - i apologise for the long delay since my last update,everything has been pretty hecticin the last few months.This chapter isn't as long as i wanted it to be it was 8 pages of A4 written by hand but not as muchtyped out. Thank you for allyour reviews i have replied to all the ones i can through the newsystem they have on the site but thanks toTJ Addo, Sondi, QueenofdaKittys and FireElf. I hope this chapter isn't to bad.

**Chapter Nine**

**P**rongs gathered more speed as he sighted the outlines to the Forbidden Forest ahead of him, he had decided against going past the dementors as he was sure to be overwhelmed with unwanted images of his past. So the safest way but not the quickest was around the Forbidden forest and through it.

He crashed into the forest with such speed that several tree branches caught against him scratched his body and broke but he never felt any of the scratches and continued on his way.

He turned down a path that was slightly hidden by the fallen leafs, mud and roots, if he remembered clearly then this path would lead directly to an opening on the other side of the school lake past the dementors and he could work his way from the castle there. Hopefully.

Prongs emerged into the opening just as a scream was sounded, he quickly transformed into human form and looked out over the lake for the source of the scream. His eyes found a scene that was not to far away from him.

A werewolf was struggling against a large black dog that was protecting a small group of people behind him. A burst of light brought his attention from the fighting pair and he watched as a body fell to the ground and a cat was flown into the air. He tried to move to help the group but his feet remained planted on the ground.

"Expelliarmus!" a voice was carried across the air to him and he watched as a small piece of wood flew towards the caller, "Stay where you are!" the same voice called as he began to run forwards but who ever he was running towards quickly disappeared.

The werewolf howled again and it galloped away into the forest, "Sirius, he's gone, Pettigrew transformed!"

_Sirius!_ James' mind cried for him to move forwards to help the group again but his whole body denied it and all he could do was watch in horror as the dog ran off into the grounds.

He turned his attention back to the group of people only then did he notice a figure hanging in the air, two figures where left across the lake and they were checking out the unconscious person on the ground.

James watched as the dog came back out of the forest quite close to him but did not notice him as the dog continued to limp and whine to the lake's shore, the dog let out a loud yelp and James felt the familiar cold sweep over him.

He tried to block out the images and concentrate on the dog across the lake that had now turned back into a man and the other two figures ran towards him. Images of the night Voldemort turned up at Godric's Hollow obscured his vision as he tried to wrench himself away from them.

The caller from before was shouting at the other figure to think of something happy and to produce a patronus, James couldn't wipe away the memory and he fell to the ground and grabbed at his hair as if to remove the memory.

The second figure fell to the ground as the other was desperately shouted 'Expecto Patronum' as he too he fell to his knees still chanting expecto patronum. James struggled to watch as one dementor wrapped its hands around the figures neck and pulling him towards it.

Summoning all the strength he could, James stood back up shakily to help. Thinking of the day that his son was born, how happy he felt to hold him, to see his eyes open and wrap his little hand around James' little finger.

He was filled with strength and happiness, he drove his hand into his pocket and pulled out his wand. Which he had kept hidden till now.

Raising an arm, he shouted "Expecto Patronum!", he stumbled backwards as his patronus burst out of his wand and galloped across the lake towards the Dementors. Through the bright light that his patronus was giving off, he saw the Dementors retreating back from the small group into the darkness.

He continued to watch as his patronus rebounded back to him and slowed to a stop besides him. He raised a hand to pat it but it disappeared leaving James alone staring longingly at the figures on the opposite side of the lake. One his best friend, the other his son.

James was brought back from his thoughts of going to Harry when the floating figure regained consciousness and fall to the ground. The figure which was all dressed in black was probably a teacher from the school, James thought as he watched the teacher conjure stretchers for the others.

Not wanting to be seen by the teacher or anyone else, he transformed back to Prongs and turned back to the forest.

**H**arry knew it was his father he had seen. Who else could it have been?

He drew his jacket tighter around himself as he sat with Hermione and Buckbeak hidden from view. Hermione had just pointed out that his dad was dead and he couldn't have saved them from the Dementors. But Harry was so easily disbelieving.

After an hour had past, Harry saw Lupin, Ron and Pettigrew clambering through the roots if only he could of got the cloak before Snape got to it then none of this would be happening. Sirius would be a free man now, not locked away.

They watched from their hiding place as Lupin transformed and realized he would run straight into them if they didn't move. Quickly they hurried to Hagrid's and hid inside, from where the cabin was situated seeing what was happening was difficult. They wouldn't know when to rescue Sirius or see who had saved them.

"I think I'd better go outside again, you know" he said slowly. "I can't see what's going on – we won't know when it's time -"

Hermione looked up. Her expression suspicious.

"I'm not going to try and interfere," he said quickly. "But if we don't see what's going on, how're we going to know when it's time to rescue Sirius?"

"Well … ok, then … I'll wait here with Buckbeak … but Harry, be careful – there's a werewolf out there – and the Dementors -"

Harry stepped out of the cabin and edged around it. He could hear yelping in the distance which meant the Dementors where closing in on Sirius. Whoever had conjured the patronus should be appearing any minute now. The Dementors where already emerging out the darkness towards the bank.

He began to run towards the lake, spotting a bush at the edge of the water. He threw himself behind it and peered through the leaves.

"Come on!" he muttered, staring about. "Where are you? Dad, come on -"

Harry stopped muttering as an animal emerged suddenly from the forest into the opening before him. He watched with a mixture of shock and awe as the animal transformed into a man and before him stood his father.

His whole body was still, as he watched his father fall to his knees and clutch at his hair. Suddenly he stood, filled with strength he produced a wand and conjured his patronus.

Harry wanted to move, wanted to go to his dad but couldn't. It felt like someone had filled his body with concrete and he couldn't stand, all he could do was watch. He continued to watch as his father gazed at his patronus as it drove the Dementors away and turn back towards him. Harry couldn't make the shape out as he was staring at his father, trying to decide if he was real or not.

Harry was jutted out of his thoughts as his dad transformed back into an animal when he spotted Snape moving on the opposite bank and disappeared back into the forest.

Finally able to move, Harry jumped out from behind the bush but his father had gone. It was his dad, he knew he had been right when he told Hermione. He wasn't making it up or imagining it. His father was alive.

At the sound of hooves, he whirled around to see Hermione dragging Buckbeak with her.

"What did you do?" she said fiercely. "You said you were only going to keep a lookout!"

"I seen my dad …" he said. "Get behind here – behind this bush – I'll explain it."

Hermione listened to what happened with her mouth open.

"Did anyone see you?" she asked.

"I don't think so, but haven't you been listening. I saw my dad."

"Harry, I don't know what to say. I can't believe it. Your dad is dead, how could you have seen him?"

"I don't know but I know it was him"

**A** howl broke Prongs concentration on finding his way out of the forest. Considering he spent at least once a month roaming around this very forest he couldn't find his way out. How he found his way in before was a mystery to him, he never thought he would forget his way around this place.

Looking to the side of him at the sound of a low growling his eyes found a familiar looking werewolf.

The werewolf stopped it's growling as its eyes locked with the stag's before it turned and disappeared into the trees. The stag immediately galloped after it.

* * *

Hope you liked it please R&R. I know it's bit short but next chapter should be longer. 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer – as always I own absolutely nothing to do with Harry Potter, characters, places and such they all belong to JKR, the chapter extracts in the story belong to JKR, Harry Potter and the Prisoner and Azkaban and Goblet of Firealong with every thing you recognize.

A/N - Am sorry for the long absence, but am back with a new chapter which isn'ttoo bad it isn't a big important chapter but it's a light one before i get back into the main storyline again. Thank you to all my reviewers hopefully you got all the replies and i didn't waffle too long in them, thanks to all the reviewers that i couldn't get a reply to cqtgirl101, Rhian, lalalalalalala, Heatherand thanks to my beta, Mitchicul.**

* * *

Chapter Ten **

"**A**h, Miss Jones. It's a pleasure to see you again" Professor Albus Dumbledore spoke as he helped the young ministry worker off his office floor as she fell out his fireplace.

"You too, Sir" she replied sitting herself in a chair while Dumbledore settled behind his desk.

"Now dear what has you so concerned that you needed to see me so urgently?" he asked

"Sir, do you remember a couple of months ago when we meet in the graveyard?" she asked, Dumbledore nodded in response. "Well I have kept what we spoke about quiet like you asked but I kept the case open in my personal time. With all this business of Sirius Black escaping I had a friend of mine in a different department who allowed me to monitor the wand use age of a wizard without the entire ministry catching on"

"Am I correct in saying this wizard is James Potter?"

"Yes Sir, I just wanted to be sure after our conversation. I was beginning to believe it was a waste of time until I got a report saying the wizard I was monitoring had produced an extremely large amount of magical use right here at Hogwarts"

Miss Jones finished her sentence with a pointed look at the Professor, "I don't know how to tell you this Miss Jones -"

"Am risking my job Professor, I just want the truth"

_**One Month Later**_

**S**melling the strong odor of coffee, James slowly blinked awake. Turning to lie on his side he felt a sharp pain in his neck. He was lying on a badly worn mattress, his head had been positioned at an odd angle while he slept and he now had a crick in his neck and he was also certain that he felt a spring in his lower back.

"Morning" a voice brought him out his musings, turning his head to look at the caller - another sharp pain in his neck - he found Remus Lupin looking back at him. A teaspoon and tea bag in hand.

"Tea?" he asked knowing James' preference over tea than coffee, he turned back towards the kettle as it began to whistle.

"Please" James replied sitting up with a struggle to the end of the bed of the little village bed and breakfast they were staying in. "Where are we heading today?" he asked running his hand through his hair before accepting a cup from Remus.

"Well everywhere we have tried has seen neither sight nor sound of Sirius," Remus said as he joined James on the bed. "Not that I expect him to come out and reveal himself but he has to be sighted somewhere. He isn't the best at stealth"

"Are we still going to head down to London to see if he is around there?" James asked sipping his tea slowly.

"Yeah I think we should, we can check around the places he used to visit if not then am afraid am at a loss at what to do"

"We'll find him Moony, don't give up hope"

"But where do we start? We have searched all the wizard communities from Hogwarts and we have nothing at all"

"He might be in a muggle hide-out"

"With a hippogriff James?"

"We don't know if he is with the hippogriff"

"Harry told me he was"

James stood and placed his teacup on the side and walked to the window so Remus wouldn't be able to see the sadness on his face. He knew Remus was going to mention Harry at some point but he hoped it was later on in their journey than now.

"Am sorry James, I didn't realise"

"No, its fine Moony am going to get ready than we can leave."

"**D**o you have to wear that hat James?" Remus asked as they crossed a busy London street to enter the Leaky Cauldron.

"Yes unless you want the ministry to swoop down on us and send us to Azkaban for raising the dead" James answered as he helped an old lady pick up the books she dropped after hearing his comment.

"Or for impersonating the dead and I doubt they'll send us t o Azkaban. I really need to research how you're back if we have time. Do you have any idea about that by the way?"

"Nope, none. I told you all I remember is waking up"

"Hmmm… and Dumbledore didn't have any ideas?"

"You know Remus, I didn't think to ask?" James said as they stopped outside the pub.

"Hmmm… maybe we could pop into Flourish and Blotts while were here"

"Remus! Where looking for Padfoot not a reason about me, there will be time for that once we have found him"

"Yes, yes of course. Let's go then"

James, happy that Remus was out of his book verse and 'Hmmm' moment followed him into the pub making sure his cap shadowed his face properly. He was too busy fixing the cap he walked into Remus, who was looking about the pub in surprise.

"Moony, what's wrong?" he whispered

"It's empty" Remus replied before walking to the bar. After looking about the room James followed with the same look off surprise. Never had he seen a pub empty especially the Leaky Cauldron.

"Tom?" Remus called as he sat himself down on a bar stool, "Tom!"

"Hold on! Hold on!" a voice called back, "What can I get you?"

"Two firewhiskey's please" James said as he plonked himself down in the stool next to Remus.

"No, no" Remus said shaking his head, "No drinks. Tom why is the place empty?"

Stopping his way to grab glasses he turned back to Remus and James, "Scared" Tom said in a low voice.

"Scared of what?"

"The Death Eaters" Tom replied in a whisper

"DEATH EATERS!" James shouted only just listening into the conversation.

"Shush" Tom said again in a low voice

"Death Eaters Tom?" Remus asked

"Yes, at the Quidditch World Cup attacked the muggles there"

"Wasn't there any security?" James cut in

"Loads, that's why people are scared, ministry officials everywhere, The Dark Mark was even conjured. They couldn't stop them"

"I'll think we'll have those firewhiskey's" James said

**H**e knew it was his dad.

Hermione said it wasn't possible but he knew it was.

Dumbledore explained that if a wizard messes with time they can lose sense of what's what, but who else could it have been?

"Harry, we have been through this" Hermione said annoyed when Harry had mentioned the topic to her, "No spell can raise the dead. How could it off been your dad?"

"I don't know Hermione but I know it was him"

They were sitting in the Weasley's back garden attempting to do their summer homework. Well Hermione wasn't attempting she was on her last essay, Harry was watching the twins de-gnome the garden.

"Aside from that did you owl Sirius about your scar?"

"No, I didn't. I forgot to"

"Harry, if you want help or want to know why it hurts you need to ask someone"

"I know Hermione"

"And you need to finish your homework"

"I know Hermione"

"Stop thinking about the impossible Harry. Even if it was your dad why hasn't he been in touch?"

Harry didn't reply, only gathered his stuff into his bag and went to help the twins.

"**E**scaped Azkaban prisoner, Death Eaters, the Dark Mark and Ireland wins the world cup. What's next?" Tom asked as he served the only customer that had come in.

"I know what you mean. Krum caught the snitch as well but Bulgaria still lost. I had a 20 galleon bet on that they would win" the customer was an old wizard with a gruff voice, "Besides that, I heard from a connection of mine at the ministry that the Triwizard Tournament might be taken place this year"

"At Hogwarts?" Remus asked

"Possibly"

"But they banned it, it being too dangerous an all" Tom said as he topped up the man's drink up.

"I heard a student died last time it was played" the old man said sipping at his drink

"I heard that they were seriously injured" spoke James as he indicated for a top up as well but Remus pulled his glass away.

"I wouldn't be surprised if it was one of those friends of yours, Remus," replied Tom as he helped himself to some firewhiskey from the bottle, "That James Potter and Sirius Black, what a pair"

Remus coughed nervously as James shifted uncomfortably and touched his cap as if to run a hand through his hair.

"The tournament was banned before our time at Hogwarts" Remus said standing up, "We'll be going now Tom"

Tom nodded silently as he helped himself to some more whiskey and James helped himself to Remus' half-filled glass.

"Where to now?" James asked as they stepped into Diagon Alley

"Grimmauld Place?" Remus suggested watching the wall behind close back up.

"Tried there when I was looking for him, the house elf Krusty is it?"

"Kreacher"

"Yeah, him. Told me Sirius is not the master of the place anymore"

"Well then, now what?"

"We could go for some ice cream?"

Remus laughed as he followed James, "Sirius is really going to be in an ice cream parlour. Isn't he?"

"You never know with Padfoot"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, review for me please x 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer – as always I own absolutely nothing to do with Harry Potter, characters, places and such they all belong to JKR, the chapter extracts in the story belong to JKR, Harry Potter and the Prisoner and Azkaban and Goblet of Firealong with every thing you recognize.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

**S**irius Black was worried. He wasn't worried about the fact he was on the run, that he was the most wanted man in the wizarding world, that he was starving or that the hippogriff he escaped with was greedily pecking away at a rat he had caught. In fact he was worried about a letter.

He had received plenty of letters in his time but while he was in hiding only one person wrote to him. That was his godson, Harry. So when he received this letter, thinking it could only be from one person. He ripped it open and unfolded it, in his haste he had missed the seal on the back.

The letter was from Albus Dumbledore, how Dumbledore had found him, Sirius didn't know but it was Albus Dumbledore he could find anyone he wanted. Re-reading the letter he had to imagine the plan to see if it works.

Dumbledore wanted to meet up with Sirius to discuss something of importance with him. Probably something to do with Harry and his name being pulled out of the Goblet of fire.

Ever since he escaped from Hogwarts with Buckbeak, he had been in hiding around the country, never staying in one place more than a night. Afraid of being caught, sure he could stay in his animagus form but he had Buckbeak to look after.

Right now he was hiding in a cave on the coast of Ireland, on receiving the letter from Dumbledore he was waiting till past midnight so he could fly to Hogsmeade on Buckbeak with as little people as possible spotting him.

**"C**ould he be out the country?" asked James as he and Remus were eating some supper at the Three Broomsticks.

"What do you mean? Somewhere like Ireland?" Remus replied as he bit into some roll.

"Yeah or somewhere like France?"

"It's a possibility but if Sirius was in contact with Harry -" Remus cut off as James looked away, "Am sorry James"

"No, its fine. Just because I can't contact him doesn't mean others can't"

Remus sat looking at James while he stared at the old warlock who had just ordered a bowl of soup and insisted on it being put into a tankard so he could drink it instead of using a spoon.

"Am sure Dumbledore has his reasons" James added taking some off his own soup.

"Right, Ok"

"What were you saying?"

"Oh…If Sirius wanted to keep in touch Har…anyone. I think he would want to be in easy reach"

"Remus, can I ask you a something?" James asked as he finished his soup and pushed his plate away. Remus nodded and followed suit with his bowl.

"What happened the night Lily and I …? How did he find us? Why was Sirius is Azkaban? What happened?"

"You don't know any of it?"

"No, I didn't think to ask until now"

"Am not sure if I should be the one to tell you it all James"

"Please, I need to know"

"Ok, I will tell you all I know"

"Thank you Remus"

"I know, you decided to use Peter as your secret keeper -"

"Moony, am sorry"

"No need James, you and Sirius had your reason. Anyway one week after you went into hiding, Pettigrew told him where you where hiding and he came after you. He was a Death Eater"

Silent tears were running down James' face as Remus finished telling him of the betrayal of one of his closest friends. "It was Wormtail?" He spoke in a strained voice "But how did Harry survive?"

"No-one knows for sure but as Voldemort tried to kill Harry the curse rebounded and nearly destroyed Voldemort. All that was left of him was a sort of spirit and Harry was left with a scar, the cottage was completely destroyed"

"And Sirius?"

"As soon as he heard what happened he rushed to Godric's Hollow but when he got there Hagrid had rescued Harry and was on his way back to Dumbledore"

"Why did he go to Azkaban?"

"He went after Pettigrew, cornered him in a muggle street. Pettigrew was clever, much clever than we ever gave him credit for. He cut off one of his own fingers, blew the street up and transformed into the rat he is. The ministry arrived instantly and took Sirius to Azkaban without trail on the basis he murdered Pettigrew"

"Where did Harry grow up? With Hagrid at Hogwarts?" James asked, the tears on his face had long dried. After hearing the news about Pettigrew framing Sirius

"No, Dumbledore insisted he went to stay with relatives"

"The Dursley's?" James asked angrily. When Remus nodded, James pushed back his chair and headed towards the door.

"James!" Remus shouted, grabbing his cloak. He threw some money on the table and ran after James into a windy Hogsmeade. "James! Stop! Where are you going?"

"To Dumbledore!" James shouted back over the wind. Remus quickly caught up with him and grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Why James? What is it going to solve?"

"It will give me answers as to why I was kept away from my son and he can explain why he sent Harry to live with them. He knew Lily's sister hated her for being a witch, why would they be any different to Harry?"

"James, blaming Dumbledore won't change what has happened"

"Who else am I meant to blame! Dumbledore told us to go into hiding, he sent Harry away, stopped me from going to the only person that might need me. Who else am I meant to blame Remus?"

Remus could tell James was more than angry now, he was upset and hurt. Pulling his arm from Remus, he walked over to the nearest bench and threw himself on to it. He held his head in his hands as Remus came to sit next to him.

"It's too much Remus" he said in a small voice that could hardly be heard over the wind.

"I know, I shouldn't of told you" Remus replied as he watched the clouds float over a semi full moon as they sat in silence.

"What happened to Wormtail?" James asked suddenly.

"What?" Remus replied as he snapped out of the trance he had fallen in.

"What happened to Wormtail?" James repeated.

"Oh, he escaped through the muggle sewers and found a wizarding family to live with.

"What family?"

"I don't think -"

"Moony, what family?"

"The Weasley's"

James nodded before lifting his head to face Remus, "Is he still with them?"

"He was until the end of the school year. Sirius figured it out and escaped to find Pettigrew"

"How did he know it where to find them?"

"The Weasley's won the Prophets Grand Prize, there was a article about them with a picture. Harry was there when I discovered the truth and then he helped Sirius escaped"

A faint smile grew on James' face at the mention of Harry.

"Like father, like son, I would say" Remus added, hoping to cheer James up "He has the map you know?"

"What map?" James asked with a questioning face.

"The Marauder's Map"

James laughed lightly but stopped quickly when he spotted something silvery walking towards them. "What is that?" he asked pointing to it.

Remus squinted and looked towards where James was pointing. Realizing not what it was but who it was. He stood quickly pulling James with him. "It's Dumbledore" he muttered heading into an alley to hide.

Dumbledore swept past them with out a glance and continued on his journey. Remus pulled out his and whispered "Lumos" to look at his watch. Seeing it was just past midnight. "We better get back to the Leaky Cauldron"

Holding James' arm he apparated to Diagon Alley.

**S**irius landed Buckbeak as quietly as he could next to the cave, Dumbledore had requested to meet him. He had his doubts that this was a set-up but he had a feeling that this was Dumbledore and the something he wanted to discuss wasn't too bad.

Climbing down from Buckbeak he cautiously looked into the cave to see Dumbledore looking rather comfortable sitting on a large rock.

"Ah Sirius, I was afraid you weren't coming" Dumbledore said cheerfully as he stood and motioned for Sirius to come in. Pulling Buckbeak with him, he gingerly entered the cave.

"You said you had something important to discuss? If it is about Harry, I had to come" Sirius spoke as he moved Buckbeak to the back of the cave.

"Yes, it is important but it isn't about Harry" Dumbledore replied as he sat down on the same rock as before, "Sit down please Sirius"

Sirius sat on a rock opposite Dumbledore and looked at him expectantly, "If it isn't about Harry. What else can it be?"

"A few months ago", Dumbledore began, "I was called to a disturbance at a graveyard. A grave had been disturbed and the ministry official felt the need to consult me before going any further" He stopped to make sure Sirius was fully listening before he continuing, "It was James' grave"

Sirius stared at Dumbledore with wide eyes, "James" he whispered.

"I didn't know what had happened at first but I checked with the muggle who lives on the site and she had a visitor that matching James' description, I was still skeptically about it all until James turned up at Hogwarts looking for you"

"Why would he be looking for me? And not Harry?"

"He didn't know Harry was alive until he got to Hogwarts. I believe it was James who saved you that night from the Dementors, so does Harry"

"Well where is he now?"

"I don't know. I personally think he is with Remus and that are searching for you"

Sirius nodded absentmindedly trying to take in the information that his best friend was back from the dead.

* * *

A/N - thanks to everyone who reviewed hope you enjoyed this chapter. 

Please Review x


End file.
